


The bow and the sword

by Fiannalover



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Azure - Freeform, Baking, Complete, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fire, Gathering, Hel!WIl, Inspired by fandom shenanigans, M/M, Making Out, Mourning, Passing, Pumpkins, Skeletons, Tea, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: A little writing practice never hurts, specially when it's for something you've grown very fond of.My fics for this year's FE Rarepair Week.





	1. Pumpkin

In the calm of their room, Seliph enjoyed the serene happiness of his current life. Reading a book by himself didn’t feel lonely when he did so laying at the bed that he shared with the person he loved the most. The blessing that came from being in Askr was one he’d never take for granted. Speaking of which, the Fall Festival was nearing. He wondered what he and Wil would do for-

Opening the room’s door with reckless happiness, Wil loudly proclaimed. “Hey, Seliph! Look at what I got!”

With Seliph letting the book fall to the ground in surprise, the pheraen noticed he may have interrupted something. “Sorry. Erm… Too loud?”

“A bit. But don’t worry, I don’t mind at all. I couldn’t ever be bothered by you doing this.” Seliph answered, before properly looking to Wil and blinking. “Are those… Pumpkins?”

“Yup! The Fall Festival is coming, so some places already have pumpkin harvests ready!” Wil explained, putting his arms to work by carrying the two vegetables with relative ease. They weren’t THAT big, but still had a rather good appearance. “So, I got these two for a rather good price.”

Seliph nodded, taking in the explanation. “What are you planning on using them for?”

“Well, I was first thinking of baking a pumpkin pie in secret for us both… But I decided that doing so as a couple’s thing would be more fun, soooooo...” He said, drawing out his invite. “Would you like to do so with me?”

Feeling a smile come to his face at the thought of some freshly baked pumpkin pie, and a small blush coming from Wil’s announcement, Seliph eagerly agreed.

* * *

Going on to one of the spare kitchens on the Castle, both of them began the baking process eagerly, opening the pumpkins and hollowing them out as fast as possible, leaving the insides on a bowl, before readying the crust they were going to use.

As they properly readied the pie, and then put it on the oven, Seliph couldn’t help but to think of what kinds of tea they could use to go alongside this. There wasn’t some he could think of from the top of his head, but he’d figure one out, for the sake of sakeness. For now, though…

Wil kept with a grin on his face as he handed over a carving knife to Seliph, pointing to the pumpkin shells that were now completely empty. “Want something to do while we wait for it to finish baking?”

And so, pumpkin carving they went.

Seliph had a clear idea of what he wanted to do, and, judging by how confidently Wil went on with his one, so did he. Although…

Looking at his boyfriend, Wil asked. “Uh… Are you having trouble, Seliph?”

“I-I’m not! Don’t worry.” He answered, noticing he stopped and was staring a bit. “I’m just… Guessing you have quite a bit of experience with this?”

The archer went back to his normal beam, and said, reminiscing fondly. “Yup! Pumpkins were a common harvest around this time of the year for my village too! So, I was really pleased to see that Askr had similar customs. Rebecca and Dan used to carve those alongside me every year.”

With that newfound context, Seliph nodded, asking one more thing before going back to his carving. “So, what are you going to carve on yours?”

“That’s a secret!” He happily replied. “What about yours?”

With a small, warm smile, the Heir of Light said. “It’s a secret, too.”

* * *

“Ready?”

“Yup!"

“Alright then. In that case… One, two, three… Now!”

Both men turned their now fully carved pumpkin lanterns around, showing the faces they put on them. In Wil’s, a man with a small, pleasantly warm smile was shown, in the kind of face that one would expect it’s muse giving when hiding a small chuckle, and his long ponytail fully carved as well. A small sword was next to it, and, although it was too small to have any meaningful details, it was easy to figure out which one it was meant to be.

In Seliph’s, although the cuts were slightly rougher, one could easily recognize a certain man giving a confident grin, with his hair, although rather faithful, just messy enough to look like someone ran their hand through it. Next to the man, a bow and arrow set, that was most certainly expertly wielded.

Looking at each other carvings, Seliph and Wil couldn’t help but laugh. “We drawed each other! Of course we did.” Wil said, gathering his composure while still chuckling a bit.

“Yes… I’m not sure why I’m even surprised.” Seliph noted, looking at their projects again. “Although, I just noticed they likely won’t be that good as lanterns. Their openings aren’t that big.”

“We can always open or widen holes on them later. Although, it’s a shame. I love when you smile the way I showed here, truly.”

Seeing an opportunity, Seliph steeled himself to take it, even if he couldn’t hide his blush, getting up and walking next to Wil. “I can understand that. I also love when you grin like that. But, truthfully...” Pushing the lantern made on his image just a bit away from Wil, the swordsman got down, sitting on the other’s man lap. “I just love your mouth, as a whole. All of it.”

Similarly pink, the archer questioned. “Is that so?”

He nodded in afirmation, leaning his head forward to feel his beloved’s mouth again, kissing over and over again until Wil got a gasp of surprise out of him by falling backwards on the floor, letting Seliph fully stay over him as they made out.

“You know,” Wil said. “I’m really looking forward to noticing the taste of pumpkin pie on your mouth. But for now, the usual will do.”

Chuckling, Seliph replied. “Very well then. So, the usual will keep coming.”

On the empty kitchen no one would come to at the moment anyway, the two men kept their making out session going, almost forgetting what they came here for, hands teasing just a bit of the body under their clothes, until a certain smell reached their noses.

“… THE PIE!”

* * *

With a small bit burned that was quickly scrapped off, the pumpkin pie was salvaged, with Seliph taking a mental note to set a slice apart for Julia, as he delightfully enjoyed the results of their baking. For now, though, there was something else he should do.

“Hey, Wil?”

“Ye-”

Not even getting to finish the one word he was about to say, Wil could only be stunned as Seliph’s tongue once again explored his mouth, leaving him breathless for a second before just as quickly getting out. “So, how was the taste?” He somewhat bashfully asked.

Still stunned for a second, Wil finally got himself back together enough to answer. “It was delicious beyond comparison.” He finally said. “I may want more, if you’ll indulge me.”

With a giggle, Seliph answered. “Of course. I’ll do so with pleasure, love.”


	2. Tea

If you asked him, before coming to Askr, Wil would say he didn’t think he’d ever get some special fondness for tea. It was good and all, but there were too many kinds, too many specific things to remember, and it felt just a bit too fancy, so he left tea making for others to do.

That, alongside many, many other things, had changed.

He arrived to a new world, found new friends, a boyfriend, and said man certainly liked the beverage a lot.

So, this time, it was his turn to try brewing it!

The water, perfectly heated. The leaves, there. Everything was going perfectly. The smell of the brewing Earl Grey filled the kitchen, bringing a confident smile to the archer’s face.

Yes. This was gonna work great.

* * *

Another date at Askr’s Castle Grounds happened, with tables and chairs having long been set there for the Order’s members. With both men present, Seliph eagerly looked as Wil filled his cup, although his excitement was outclassed by the Archer’s own, who didn’t even properly seat himself, looking at his boyfriend.

Who promptly frowned for a split second before going back to his happy face.

“Seliph? How was it?” He asked, with some faint worry.

“Well, it was pretty good for your first try. I’ll have some mo-”

“Seliph. Please, tell me. What is wrong with it?”

“... It’s a bit watery.” The prince gave in and answered, with honesty this time. “But, you don’t have to worry. It’s not bad, really. And, my first times brewing tea were full of minor mistakes such as this one, as well. It’s still delightful. And I don’t say that just because I love you, Wil.”

The archer decided to take that answer with a smile on his face. “Alright then. Thank you, Seliph!” Finally properly sitting down, he poured himself a cup.

Yes, he could see what Seliph meant. It wasn’t quite perfect yet. But, he had plenty of time to learn. And, as they talked the day away, Wil felt how having someone to always set aside a cup for made the experience all the more pleasant.


	3. Skeletons

By now, everyone was mostly used to Askr having several versions of the same Hero, in varying age, gender, and taste in loved ones. Several Tikis were there, as were there Corrins, and Azuras, and many, many others.

This one, however, was a tad unexpected, both regarding who it was, and what his unique variation was.

With a vague feeling of discomfort that calmed itself within each passing second, Seliph looked at the undead man in front of him.

Very, very, VERY thankfully, the Summoner realized that maybe, just _maybe_, someone with Seliph’s life experience would panic when seeing their loved one with the characteristics of a member of Hel’s army. You know, dead. So, they made it a point of showing him the Wil of Hel and explaining that This Was Just A Summoning, Yours Is Safe.

Although that didn’t stop the prince from growing anxious around him at first, he slowly calmed down as he followed the new Wil on the tour through the Castle. Hum, what name could he have? Hil? Wilel? Wel?

Well, he’d figure that later. For now…

“And, this is my room.” Seliph said, finishing the new arrival’s tour with a personal place. “Well, mine and my Wil’s. I’m sure they’re already getting the finishing touches on yours, too.”

Wil nodded in approval, looking around, before saying. “This place looks rather fine. I have to say, you two compliment each other really well. It’s nice to see.”

Although something about his way of speaking sounded a litte calmer, or maybe more tired, it still felt enough like Wil. Needing to know more, Seliph asked. “I’m sorry if that touches some bad memories, but… How did you arrive in Hel, at the first place?”

“Ah. It’s no big problem, really. I just… Died. While wandering around, I tried to protect a village from a group of bandits and… Well, that was it for me.” He explained, with the serenity that he carried clashing a fair bit with his actual words. “It was a pretty long time ago, and I knew what I was signing up for when I tried to join the mercenary life, so… It’s all fine, really. Hel was there on my world, and I stayed there long enough to be like… This. Don’t worry, she’s more of a neutral being there.”

Yes. Not unlike his Wil, this one was… Rather casual, about death. The way that the archer mentioned how he accepted what could come of the job, for him and his enemies, both impressed and worried Seliph a fair amount. But, now, focusing on the appearance…

His clothes remained a bluish, greenish mix, although a fair amount darker. His face and hair were intact, although both were paler, with the later a bit unkempt. His muscles all remained very impressively honed by archery, with whatever action he got in Hel being a decent enough substitute for his training on Caelin, even if Seliph, who might as well have memorized his Wil’s body, even if he’d never admit that, could tell that the living one’s was physically stronger.

And, of course, there were the exposed parts. Although his boots and gloves covered a fair bit of them, both the legs and most of the arms were replaced by the weird substance that the dead had, with a grey blue around the bones of his skeleton.

Slowly accepting more and more of the situation, Seliph let his curiosity replace his worry, and asked. “How is it like to have your limbs be composed of… That? Does it feel any different?”

“I… Haven’t really stopped to think of that in a while.” Wil honestly said. “The name of this… Thing, is ectoplasm. Obviously, I still have parts of my body with normal skin, but I’m just as used to both of them. You can touch it, if you want to?”

Deciding to take the offer, Seliph squatted in front of the other man, intently looking at the leg and the skeleton it still protected, before finally taking his glove off and extending his finger forward, giving a quick poke to one of the legs.

This was… An interesting texture. It was solid, yes, but the prince could feel the slightest bit of gooeyness sticking to his finger, as well as just a bit of the leg possibly giving him way to go further. Wanting to make sure, he asked. “Was that alright for you? Did it feel weird?”

“No, not really. It was just a poke, although I suppose I… Felt it ripple, a bit. It felt nice, oddly enough.” He admitted. “It stays solid, most of the time, but if you insist on touching it for just a bit, and I agree to softening it, it lets stuff go inside or through it.”

Letting that answer sink in, even though he felt he was abusing Wil’s body, the blue-haired man asked. “Could I… put my hand in?”

“U-uh… Sure. Of course. Just, don’t go in too fast. No one has done so in a while.”

Taking that advice, Seliph carefully pushed the palm of his hand inside the thigh, feeling the softened, squishy ectoplasm around it. How odd it was, truly. And, the bone was this close…

Turning his hand around a bit, Seliph gave a quick knock on the bone, getting him a pained whimper from the dead.

Immediately taking his hand off, and looking to the ground in shame, he apologized. “I’m sorry. I should have asked you first, if I could do that.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. You didn’t mean to hurt me or anything. It just… Yeah. Please, avoid touching the exposed parts like that.”

Agreeing to that, Seliph lifted his head and looked straight ahead. At that moment, he noticed that a) He was still crouched. b) He was staring directly into Wil’s crotch.

Getting up in a flash, with a blush on his face, Seliph’s body suddenly lost control of it’s mouth as he asked. “Do you still have a… Well, you know?”

Noticing just what he was asked, a bluish blush filled Wil’s face, who sheepishly answered. “A-ah, that. Yes, I do. Not unlike I can harden or soften my ectoplasm, I can manifest it at will.” Although this was by far the strongest emotion he had shown so far, and it was embarassment, he finished the explanation. “I realize I said ‘manifest’, but it really feels more like taking my pants off than… Creating it.”

“I-I see. Thank you for explaining that.”

The lingering awkwardness and curiosity were thankfully interrupted when the living Wil barged in.

“Hello there, Seliph! Ah! So, you’re the me that just arrived!” The living archer said, with his normal enthusiasm. “I have to say, Seliph, I thought we’d get a second of you first. But, oh well!”

Seliph silently nodded in agreement, while the two Wils checked each other out and exchanged a couple of words. At last, live Wil’s attention stopped at a single spot, making him ask. “Um, do I still have a-”

“Yes, you do.”

Noticing he was the one who blurted out that answer, Seliph suddenly felt like burying himself somewhere for the rest of the day.


	4. Gathering

The little moment that Wil and Seliph were having by themselves was interrupted when someone’s sister stumbled in, lured by the smell of pumpkin pie, and, after both men assured Julia that she Wasn’t Interrupting Anything, she stayed.

Soonly, other people arrived.

The lady of the plains came in, conveniently bringing a hare she just caught.

The silver-haired maiden of Daein, somewhat desperately following her unruly bird, found herself dragged by it into the kitchen, taking a basketful of fruits she just gathered alongside her.

The marquess of Pherae came from the town, alongside an assortment of tea leaves for them to brew.

Slowly but surely, the room got full of friends, old and new, that the couple found again on Askr, with plenty of food joining the pie they baked.

However…

Wil noticed that Seliph and Julia had separated themselves from the main group after a while, finding them discussing a bit on a corner. They didn’t seem to be angry, more concerned than anything else, although Seliph certainly was frowning in disagreement.

Getting closer, he started to hear some of the conversation.

“We can’t risk getting close to him, Julia. You know that the Summoner can only promise so much he won’t try to harm us.”

“I know, I just… Wanted to be able to share this with him, you know? He’s still my-” Julia cut herself from finishing that answer, feeling she neared a sore spot.

Luckily for both of them, the solution to the problem showed himself. “Hey there. You guys got a bit afar from the others. Is everything ok?”

“... Well, do you think you could do something for me, Wil?”

Seliph’s urge to disagree rised, but the archer nodded, letting Julia have a widening smile as she explained what she needed.

* * *

The two siblings remained behind a corner as Wil went off to deliver some pie to a person that, suffice to say, couldn’t join the gathering.

The plan was to just leave it on the person’s doorstep, but he was leaving it at the very moment.

… Oh, well! Time to break out the smile.

“Hello there! You’re Julius, aren’t you?”

Confused by the sudden, unexpected approach, the scion frowned and replied. “Yes. What is it you have to settle with me?”

“Nothing much! Just, here! I got some pumpkin pie for you!” He said, extending his had forward. “Someone who cares for you asked me to deliver it! But, they couldn’t show up in person, soooooo, here I am! Oh! Name is Wil, by the way!”

Still judging the arrival a bit, Julius asked. “Who sent it?”

“I promised I wouldn’t tell! It’s a secret!” Wil replied. “If you’re concerned it’s poison, I can take a bite right here and now! Or just go back to where I got it from. They would certainly be, like, really sad to hear you rejected it, but they’d understand.”

“No need for that. I’ll take the present.” Julius decided, with a sigh following the end of that sentence. “Tell them I give my thanks, I suppose. But, if I’m displeased with it, I will find whoever sent you.”

“Very well! I’m sure you’ll find it to your taste, though!” Wil said, putting the plate on the redhead’s hands. “Now, see you!”

Cutting the corner, Wil saw the relieved, in different ways, faces of the pair of siblings. After doing a quick check to see if he was really alright, the three spied the hallway that the pheraen just left.

Julius experimented the pie, letting out a sound that certainly was some prideful sort of contentment.

Going back to their safe hiding space, Julia hugged him in thanks, before his beloved gave him a kiss on the cheek alongside his own embrace.

Smiling, Wil called forth both of them. “Come on. The others likely still left some food for us.”

And so, off they went.


	5. Fire

The battlefield raged on around Seliph, who had stopped for a short moment to catch his breath. Intel gathered that Veronica called forth a large amount of mages this time, so, thanks to Tyrfing’s properties, he was called to help, and promptly put into the frontlines.

It was fine.

A gust of wind clashed against him, with the lord powering through it and striking the mage who called it forth.

The battlefield was always merciless, but he’d end this quickly.

A Light Mage attempted to strike him, but was too slow to do so.

He’d get through this. After all, his allies were close by. He could do this. He was fi-

A wall of fire crashed and spread in front of him. The blow harmed even some of Veronica’s own allies, who wallowed in agony inside it before the fire finished claiming them.

_ Seliph… _

Memories flashed from within the fire. Voices and faces that once called for him and raised him came back to his mind. Even as the fire came closer and closer to him, the king froze, with tears starting to threaten spill out as time went by.

_ Seliph… Seliph… _

“SELIPH!”

The blue haired man was hastily pulled back, before another round of fire could reach him. His savior, even with the utmost care, still had to put him on the ground roughly, the shock of being thrown in such a way snapping him back to reality. 

Not wasting time, his archer savior pulled back an arrow and shot at the mage that had threatened them. The enemy fell to the ground, but one of the few melee units, a Wyvern Rider, took the opportunity to swoop in…

Only to be met by Seliph blocking his strike with relative ease.

_ Fight. Right. I still have to fight. _ Striking down his foe, Seliph went forward, Wil right behind him.

* * *

One more night at the inn of the town they were protecting, before they could return to the castle. Laying his head against the shoulder of his beloved, Seliph enjoyed the warmth that came from love, blanket, and even that of the fireplace of the living room. Although, Wil quickly noticed how intently he was staring at that.

“Hey, Seliph. Are you alright? It’s not like you to stop like that during battle, you know.”

Seliph took in a deep breath, in and out, before answering. “Yes, I am. It’s just… That is how he died, you know.” He said. “That is how my father died. To Fire magic. It brought memories, that’s all.”

With a look of sudden understanding, Wil replied. “I’m sorry. Are you sure you wanna stay here? Does the fireplace bring anything, after what we just went through?”

“Not really. But… I guess that looking at it makes my mind settle, somewhat. Not exactly in a good way. But not in a bad one, either.”

Taking in that answer, Wil got up and decided. “Right. Let’s go to our room. You don’t have a choice, it’s late enough.” With a quick movement, Wil picked Seliph up, and started carrying him to their place. “Hup! Come on, you’ll be better away from this.”

The lord didn’t quite know how true that was. But, as he felt not only himself blush from the current situation he was in, but also sleep starting to creep upon him, he decided to agree.

Yes, Wil was right… Staring upon the fire for too long would only make voices show up, again. He shouldn’t do that, not right now. Falling asleep, he let himself be grounded by the person holding him, and not by the faces that came from the raging fire.


	6. Passing

He should be happy.

He should be glad, that he now had the opportunity to see them again. To laugh, share joy, and spend time with them again. But sometimes…

It felt weird. The fact they were no longer gone. Because, they were for so, so long. They all acted as family, and it FELT like family, but it couldn’t shake away from Seliph the fact that he never had this.

He spent all his life missing them.

He spent all his life knowing his father died.

To just have that back now, it was…

“Hey, dear.” Seliph was snapped back to reality, recognizing the tone that Wil used when worried about him. “You began crying. What happened?”

Accepting that he couldn’t just hide this, no matter how stupid or weird it sounded, Seliph messily gave in, letting his feelings out. “I miss my parents. They’re here, but I miss them.” He rambled, well aware of how messily he was speaking. “I didn’t stop missing them when I came to Askr. They’re here, but I still think of them, as… as… I still think of the ones that are dead. It is so close to that. It’s so close to that day, right now.”

Silence filled the room, broken only by Seliph letting out a small hiccup as he finished his tears, until Wil replied. “Well, even if they’re here, you can still mourn them.” He offered. “We could make a little resting place for them. Would that help?”

Taking the idea in, he decided that, yes, it would. A bit.

* * *

Grabbing wood, some tools, and flowers, the two went off to deep into the woods, someplace where the ‘graves’ wouldn’t be found with ease. According to Seliph, his mother was found of forests, as well, so the location was good for two different reasons.

As they properly fixed the signs in the ground, Wil decided to speak. “I can’t say I understand what is it you’re going through, Seliph.” He admitted. “I never lost someone this close to me. And… I was a mercenary. I came to terms with the idea of death quickly. But, I’ll always be here to help you when you want, alright? Always.”

“Yes. I know you will.” Seliph replied, with a still tired voice. “And, I will take you on that. Always, too.”

Following that, the two went back to building the little resting spot, and, before long, it was finished. At first, it was just for the two parents. However, three more were added. For ‘Quan’, ‘Ethlyn’, and another grave that went unnamed, with all that Seliph said about it being it’s someone he had to mourn for Julia’s sake.

Silently, the Lord spread the flowers he gathered over the graves, before praying, from the bottom of his heart, for the people he built them for. After a while, he took a deep sigh, and turned around, saying, “All right. That is enough, for now. Let’s go, Wil.”

“You’re sure?” Receiving a nod, Wil grabbed Seliph’s hand and took it to his mouth, kissing it with tender affection. “Alright. Come on, let’s go back to the castle.”

And so, they left the forest, who gently took-in something new within it.


	7. Azure

By now, Wil might as well associate blue with love itself.

One couldn’t say he was wasting time at the moment. Even if he would always take care, here, in the privacy or their room, they let their desires show free of fear. Sitting on Wil’s lap, Seliph started to move a bit, teasing Wil’s crotch with his behind, even though both of them still had their pants on, while the archer covered his beloved’s neck with kisses.

Alright. Time to start moving stuff forward.

Letting his hands move from holding on to his lover’s rear, Wil used one to start lifting Seliph’s shirt upwards, while the other quickly removed his hair tie, and went on to help the first hand, until he had to move his head away from Seliph in order to take the shirt out.

Then, it happened.

The Scion of Light’s long blue hair messily went all-over, covering his face. Bashfully, the man used his finger to push away some of it. Watching the shy smile he gave, while at least half of his face was still hidden in strands of hair, Wil could only say one thing.

“You’re beautiful, Seliph.”

In spite of how far in their current action they already were, the blue haired prince couldn’t help but blush at that simple compliment. “W-wha-”

He couldn’t finish that, as Wil let his back fall on the bed, pulling his loved one downwards with him as he did so, once again pulling a gasp of surprise from the prince from the unexpected move.

The curtain of azure now stood covering both of their faces. As both of them went forwards, exchanging kisses under that protection, before they returned to the main event, Wil could only think blue.

Yes. By now, blue was the color of the most pure love.


End file.
